Konbini
by Kudakugami
Summary: Eren kena insomnia dadakan! apa yang akan Eren lakukan selama itu? /badSummary/noPairing/newAuthor/RnR


another hancur story (TwT)  
sumimaseennn!  
enjoy..  
/tengkurep

* * *

Dark_Lightning_Soul  
present

.

.

.

.

**Konbini**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

disuatu malam..

Eren Yeager,

terkena insomnia dadakan

.

.

puter kiri, puter kanan, jungkla-jungklik(?), salto ditempat(?), itulah yang selalu Eren lakukan bak cacing kematengan(?).Hilangnya keinginan untuk tidur, Eren mencoba untuk mengajak Mikasa dan Armin untuk main .Diintiplah sang putri berotot awesome itu, dan ,oh, dia sedang tidur, sekali lagi,

SEDANG TIDUR

lihatlah wajah tanpa dosanya Eren! menggiurkan bukan!? /AuthorBejad

lupakan yang tadi -ekhem..melihat Mikasa yang SEDANG TIDUR, pasti dia akan menendang bokong mulus Eren jika membangunkanya .Eren memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Armin, tetapi tidak jadi, karena kotbah telah dikumandangkan..

Kotbah Seorang Armin Arlert

Eren merinding sendiri karena ini adalah kotbah Armin yang paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya .Bayangkan saja kotbahnya hanya kata 'hn' atau 'hmnn' atau 'ahhn' atau 'mhh' .Salahkan pak Erwin karena menendangnya terlalu keras pada saat pelatihan..  
yu no wut i min..

* * *

Dan disinilah, anak berdarah Jerman itu menatapi tipi yang dia nyalakan dengan tatapan kosong .Tentu saja, karena yang terpampang dilayar itu hanya semut-semut menyebalkan -setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

'kalo nyoba tidur lagi..pasti gak bakal bisa..'

_think_

'kalo pergi keluar..kemana?'

_think_

'AHA!'

tetot! jeckpot  
ternyata kamu bisa mikir juga ya, ren!

* * *

Eren Yeager, dengan sendal swa**ow tercintanya, berjalan ditengah malam super dingin, melawan kencangnya angin, menerobos setan-setan mini(?), menghajar titan yang menghadang(?), hanya untuk ke konbini sebelah sodara-sodara!

ya, kalian gak salah baca, KONBINI SEBELAH YANG JARAKNYA KURANG DARI 100M.

samting..

Mendadak, sendal swa**ownya putus dan sekarang dia punya sesuatu untuk dibeli -sebelumnya kagak.

'aih, ada si kuda ama biksu..' pikir Eren.'pura-pura gak tau aja..'

perlahan, Eren berjalan kearah pintu konbini, tetapi dihadang oleh si kuda -maksudnya Jean.

"si Eren nih, tumben malem-malem kesini..gara-gara denger kotbah Armin yak?"

"dari mana lu tau!? lu nge-stalk yak!?"

"buat apa coba!? idih..jijay deh.."

"haah!?"

perdebatan pun terjadi, setiap orang saling mengatai satu sama lain yang TANPA SADAR telah membuka aib masing-masing .Si biksu yang dari tadi mendengarkan mulai mencatat, seperti ;dulu Eren waktu kecil pernah dipipisin anjing,si Jean pernah ditabok Mikasa cuma karena gak sengaja jatohin CeDe Eren,Eren pernah gak sengaja nendang bokong fabulus Heichou saat cleaning service,Jean pernah ditendang sodaranya sendiri/dihajar/, sungguh, kenapa kau menlis semua itu?

Humu

"udah ah! gak mau tau lagi gua!" sela Eren, tetapi kembali dicegah."apa lagi?"

"ngobrol bentar yuk.." melas Jean

SEJAK KAPAN JEAN JADI ALUS MULUS GINI

OMEYGOD

"kuda..jangan bilang kamu galao dadakan.." tebak mendongkak, mengangguk lemah,

"maaf, tapi itu fakta.."

OH, TERNYATA

DIA HANYA GALAO AKUT

"ren, kamu tau kenapa aku disini?" Eren ajep-ajep ditempat,'jugaan buat apa gua tau' pikirnya.

"sebenernya gua disini buat ngeliat mba-ba no bra.."

JAWAB

JEAN

DENGAN

POLOSNYA

Eren salto ditempat  
Tiba - tiba,

"m-mau liat?" si biksu yang entah dari tadi kemana menawari hal yang ingin Jean dan Jean saling bertatapan,

"BOLEH BANGET"

mesum kau nak..

si biksu -maksudku Connie menyodorkan Hapehnya dan dilayar tersebut -ekhem..mba-mba no bra dengan sexy posenya terpampang jelas dimata kedua insan mesum tersebut, bukan hanya itu..

SET

"BRA MBANYA AKU PAKE LOH!" seru si biksu

Eren dan Jean melongo seketika..

"..."

"..."

"okeh, ini udah OOT tingkat akut, gua mau beli sendal"

"gua juga udah liat mba-mba no bra, gua mau pulang aja.."

..dan meninggalkan seorang Connie di TeKaPeh

* * *

Pintu kaca itu bergeser, Eren melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mencari tempat sendal, dan kebetulan, KEBETULAN loh, lewat tempat majalah yang ada seorang bapak-bapak baca majalah ERO .Eren tak menyadari hal itu, yang pasti saat dia melirik bapak tersebut, darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya

BRAVOH

Setelah tercapai apa yang dia inginkan, tibalah dia didepan kasir.

"nhamha haya hashah, adhua yhung bisha haya bhanthu?" tawar mba kasir yang memakan bakpao terlaris -eh..bukannya itu untuk dijual?

"m-maaf, saya tidak mengerti.." balas Eren.

GLEK

"nama saya Shasa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya keduakali

"ini, saya beli sandal satu.."

Eren menyodorkan sandal tersebut, dan VUALA, sandal tersebut berubah menjadi kresek -yang isinya sendal/plak

"harganya 96ribu.."

UANG DARI MANA OY

"ini, 100ribu.."

SERIUS, DARI MANA

sebelum mba yang diketahui bernama Sasha itu mengambil uang tersebut, dia membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu..

..dan memberikannya ke Eren

HUH

"Eren.."

"!? MIKASA !? bukannya kamu tadi tidur!?"

"aku amnesia.."

INSOMNIA MIK, BUKAN AMNESIA

"lalu, kenapa ada tisu kotor, bau, lengket, dan menjijikan ditanganmu?"

"ini berkah allah.."

...

abaikan

"mas, kembaliannya sama temen saya aja yah! kebelet BAB nih!"

Sasha pun berlari terbirit-birit kebelakang, dan 'temannya' yang dimaksud datang.

HORROR FACE DUDE

"nama saya levi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

MAS LEVI IS COME

"i-iya..begini..saya mau ngambil kembalian.."

"berapa?"

"4ribu.."

"saya akan memberikan kembalian anda jika wanita bersyal merah ini tidak mengacungkan jari tengahnya kedepan saya.."

wah..  
mik..kamu luar biasa..

"(bre*ngsek), tapi tangan saya memang seperti ini (cebol)"

"(cih), maaf saya tidak tau, bisa tolong turunkan tangan (menjijikan) anda?"

tanpa disadari, atmosfir hitam menghiasi konbini yang tidak tahan ingin segera pergi -kabur kemana?

AHA

TOILET

"m-maaf mas levi, d-dimana toiletnya?"

"toilet?  
disini tidak ada toilet.."

TERUS MBA SASHA TADI BAB DIMANA!? KEBELAKANG BAGIAN MANA!?

Eren histeris sendiri

Levi dan Mikasa masih deathglare-an

Jean mimpi buruk

Connie gantung diri dipohon tomat

Armin..?  
masih sibuk dengan kotbahnya..

* * *

**dengan tidak elitnya..**

**TAMAT**

* * *

A/N

INI APAH  
BUNUH AKU SEKARANG/nancepin lidi  
jujur, aku gak tau apa yang baru aja aku ketik..

KEPRIBADIAN GANDA

/no son

mind to ripiuw? (TwT)  
/tengkurep


End file.
